Don Thompson
|birth_place = Chicago, Illinois, U.S.] |nationality = American |education = Purdue University, 1985, B.S. (electrial engineering) |occupation = Electrical engineer, Northrop Grumman (1985-1990) Executive, McDonald's Corporation, 1990-present and CEO McDonald's Corporation (2012–2015) |salary = }} Donald 'Don' Thompson (born March 30, 1963) an American engineer and business executive who was the president and chief executive of the McDonald's Corporation from 2012 until 2015. He announced on January 28, 2015 that he would retire from the company and leave his position on March 1, 2015 and was succeeded by Steve Easterbrook, the senior executive vice president and chief brand officer."McDonald's CEO Don Thompson to Retire in March" Fox Business. Retrieved January 28, 2015. Career Thompson is, by profession, an electrical engineer who joined McDonald's in 1990 after working for a fighter jet maker that is now part of Northrop Grumman At McDonald's, Thompson designed robotic equipment for food transport and made control circuits for cooking.McDonald's new CEO Thompson a study in contrasts Mar 24, 2012 Reuters Thompson received a call from a McDonald’s recruiter who was looking for an engineer to design “robotics, control circuitry and feedback loops.” Though reluctant to take the job, at first, he did accept an invitation to visit the McDonald’s headquarters in suburban Chicago by an engineer working there. Soon after the visit he was hired. Starting his career at McDonald’s in 1990, Thompson quickly rose on the corporate ladder. By 1992, he was promoted to Project Manager and Staff Director for the Quality Development (QD) department. He then switched over to Operations in 1994, and while there, decided to spend his first six months learning the basics on how to manage a McDonald’s restaurant, by working at a South Chicago restaurant, moving up from fry cook to shift manager, then assistant manager and then co-manager. By 1998, Thompson was promoted to regional manager for the San Diego, CA Region and oversaw 350 restaurants. He then was promoted to Senior Vice President (VP) of the Midwest Division, which he was reponsible for the overseeing of 2,200 restaurants. A subsequent promotion resulted in his becoming president of the West Division, where he oversaw operations for 4,000 restaurants. Thompson received a call from a McDonald’s recruiter who was looking for an engineer to design “robotics, control circuitry and feedback loops.” Though reluctant to take the job, at first, he did accept an invitation to visit the McDonald’s headquarters in suburban Chicago by an engineer working there at the time. Soon after the visit, he was hired. By January 2005, Thompson, now an Executive Vice President (VP), began to serve as both Chief Operations Officer (COO) and Head of National Marketing of all U.S. restaurants of the McDonald’s Corp. On August 23, 2006, he became the President of McDonald’s USA, and McDonald’s Restaurants of Canada. Finally on July 1, 2012, he became President and Chief Executive Officer (CEO) of McDonald’s Corp, succeeding the outgoing CEO, the retiring Jim Skinner. Due to a 4.1 percent decline in customer traffic in 2014, Thompson announced that he was stepping down from his CEO position effective March 1, 2015.McDonald's CEO shakeup lifts stock, USA Today, January 29, 2015 In November 2015, it was announced that Thompson joined the board of directors of vegan meat-alternative company Beyond Meat. Thompson also serves on the board of directors of Ronald McDonald House Charities, Catalyst, and Northwestern Memorial Hospital. He is also a member of Purdue University's board of trustees. Early life and education Thompson, who was born in Chicago, grew up near the Cabrini–Green housing project.Smith, Bruce C. (March 23, 2012). "Purdue grad makes history as first black CEO at McDonald's". Indianapolis Star. Retrieved April 14, 2012.Harris, Melissa (March 23, 2012). "New McDonald's CEO stays true to his roots". Chicago Tribune. Retrieved April 14, 2012. A bright student who started the sixth grade at the age of ten, Thompson, due to the gang violence and crime that began to spread throughout the area in the late 1960's and 1970's, was later moved by his grandmother to live with relatives in Indianapolis, where he attended North Central High School. Thompson is a graduate of Purdue University, where he earned a Bachelor of Science degree in 1983 in electrical engineering. He also holds an honorary doctorate from Excelsior College. Thompson is a Brother of the Alpha Phi Alpha fraternity. Company profile Family/Personal life Thompson and his family live in suburban Oak Brook, Illinois, only a few miles from the Near North Side Chicago neighborhood where he was born. Awards and Honors Thompson has been recognized for his leadership and passion by the following: * 2012: - Illinois Holocaust Museum - Humanitarian Award * 2010: - Executive Leadership Council - Corporate Award * 2008: - The Trumpet Foundation - Corporate Executive Award * 2007: - Black Enterprise - Corporate Executive of the Year References External links * [http://investing.businessweek.com/research/stocks/people/person.asp?personId=547420 Bloomberg Businessweek profile] * [http://people.forbes.com/profile/donald-thompson/51949 Don Thompson's Forbes profile] Category:Executives Category:People Category:Males